Once, Twice, Kissing a Lady
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: An alternate to Once, Twice, Three Times Afraidy. What if instead of Hannah going to hanmg out with Traci, Miley went shopping with Mikayla instead. How would this change the course of the episode?
1. Check Yes Miley

I walked into my house after a disastrous date set up by my two best friends, Lilly and Oliver. They'd been going at it probably ever since they started going at it. I did not want to hear about how Lilly lost her virginity to Oliver. It kind of freaked me out hearing my two friends talking about having sex with each other. I only made it worse by letting it slip that I was a virgin. What's wrong with being a 17-year-old virgin? But no they want to help me get laid. If I wanted to get laid, I would get laid but I don't and I really wish that I could find a way to get it through their heads that I was perfectly happy with reminding that way until I found the right guy. Well I guess it could have been worse. If I was eighteen, they would so much more that they could try like clubs, hookers, and I better not mention any of this to them before they decide to get me a fake ID. I took out my phone and called Traci Van Horn. She was a socialite that was friends with Hannah and she was having a party. I hated that girl but I had to be friends with her or she would say bad things about me.

"Hey Traci. I'm all ready for the party." I said into the phone as readied myself to change into Hannah Montana. "What? You have swine flu? Well I hope that you feel better. I'll see when you're feeling better."

I breathed a sigh of relief and then put my Hannah stuff away and walked downstairs. Oliver and Lilly were both down there.

"You guys aren't going to try to set me up on any more blind dates in hopes that I find someone that I want to have sex with are you?" I asked.

"No we decided that it was wrong to do that." Lilly said.

"And you should be able to decide who your boyfriend is." Oliver added.

"Thank you." I replied before being cut off.

"So we brought pictures." Lilly said as she took out a stack of photos. They started describing each potential bachelor. Apparently all of them were good in bed. I was relieved when I heard the doorbell. I rushed over to get it hoping it was a guy that they had set me up with. When I opened it, I was completely and totally shocked. My mouth hung open.

"Mikayla?" I said in surprise as I looked at the girl who hated Hannah but was friends with me. (Technically our friendship was one-sided)

"Hey Miley." Mikayla replied as she embraced me. "I'm in town recording a new album and I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping."

I didn't really want to go with her.

"Who's at the door, Miley?" Lilly asked as she and Oliver came toward.

That was what helped me make my decision.

"As matter of fact, I would love to go shopping with you but let's go right now." I responded, desperate to get away from Lilly and Oliver.

"But you're not wearing shoes." Mikayla pointed out.

"Shoes are overrated." I replied as I pulled her outside.

"Okay…" Mikayla said as we got into her car.

"I am really glad to see you right now." I commented to the Latin girl.

"Miley, what's going on?" Mikayla questioned. "I can tell that something is wrong."

"Okay I'll talk to you when we get out of here." I conceded. "We can go to the boardwalk for some shopping. And I'll probably need some shoes."

"Are you grounded or something?" Mikayla asked.

"No I'm not grounded." I said as Mikayla began to drive.

"So now it's time to talk." Mikayla commenced.

"Okay so my two best friends have started having sex." I explained.

"And?" Mikayla questioned.

"They keep trying to set me up with different guys so I can lose my virginity." I finished.

"Wow I can't say that I've ever heard that before." Mikayla said as she continued to drive to the boardwalk. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know they really seem to be pressing the issue." I remarked as I looked at my bare feet. "The thing is there really aren't that many guys that I want to date right now."

"Have you tried telling them that?" The driver asked as she pulled up to the boardwalk and parked.

"Several times. They just don't seem to get it." I said in exasperation. "I just wish that there was some way that I could get them to lay off."

We stepped out of the car and I immediately stepped on a rock. It was then that an idea hit me. I turned my head up and prayed to thank the lord for giving the idea.

"Miley, are you okay?" Mikayla asked.

"I just got an idea." I said with a devious smile on my face.

"Does it involve getting you shoes?" Mikayla asked as they began to walk on the boardwalk.

"No but I think I found a way a get Lilly and Oliver off my back." I responded. "I need to find someone willing to pretend to date me."

"Do you know anyone who would do that?" Mikayla questioned.

"No…" I said as I realized the flaw inn my plan.

"Well how do you feel about pretending to be a lesbian?" Mikayla asked.

"Popstar making a comeback say what?" I replied.

"I was just thinking that I could pretend to be your girlfriend." Mikayla explained. "It would probably freak your friends out as well."

"You know that just might work." I said as I began to look for shoes. I was beginning to regret leaving them behind. I then realized that I had just agreed to be the fake girlfriend of someone that I wasn't really that fond of. But I didn't want to take it back because I already said yes. What did I just get myself into?

So I like this take to Once Twice Three Times Afraidy better. I think Mikayla would be a better girlfriend than Ralphie was a boyfriend. And because of that, that might make it easy for Miley to fall for Mikayla for real. I also hope that making the episode more adult worked. Please review a good things (mostly more chapters) will come.


	2. Live and Let Lie

"I was just thinking that I could pretend to be your girlfriend." Mikayla explained. "It would probably freak your friends out as well."

"You know that just might work." I said as I began to look for shoes. I was beginning to regret leaving them behind. I then realized that I had just agreed to be the fake girlfriend of someone that I wasn't really that fond of. But I didn't want to take it back because I already said yes. What did I just get myself into?

"So what exactly are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking that we would just pretend to be a couple when we're around your friends." Mikayla answered.

"Okay that sounds like it would work." I remarked.

"That is unless the media were to show up when we were with them." She added.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I began to look for a pair of flip-flops.

"Well as you know I'm a big star." Mikayla said as I rolled my eyes. I tried to make it look like I was doing it playfully instead of disrespectfully. I think she bought it. "And every now and then I run into media. Sometimes they show up unexpectedly."

I knew all about the parasitic paparazzi. Thankfully they didn't have anything embarrassing about me because I was usually Miley when I made a fool of myself and no one cared about Miley except when I was dating Jake.

"So what I'm saying is we may have to take this beyond just your friends." Mikayla finished.

"I guess we can deal with that if it comes to that." I replied.

"Yeah, but right now there is this cute outfit that I am just dying to try on." Mikayla said as we walked into the store. After that store, she started to model bikinis for me making a bunch of funny facial expressions. I couldn't help but laugh as she did. I was actually having a good time which I hadn't expected to have when I only really intention was to get away from Lilly and Oliver. Though I hope that weren't having sex in my empty house because that would be awkward.

"Okay now it's your turn." Mikayla said as she had picked out the bikini that she wanted. I smiled and grabbed a few different bikinis and headed into the changing room. I hadn't had this much fun shopping since that time that me and Lilly went to Victoria's Secret and tried on so many different things. We didn't buy any of it and ended getting kicked out because we were making a disruption. But we weren't at all embarrassed because we were having such a good time. Some people in the store probably thought we were on ecstasy or something.

After a few hours of shopping, the two of us headed back to my house.

"So do you wanna come inside?" I asked as Mikayla walked me to my door.

"I would love to." Mikayla said as she entered the house with me.

"Hey Miley we've got some…" Lilly said before pausing abruptly.

"Lilly, you remember Mikayla, don't you?" I said.

"Hey is Miley ho…" Oliver said, walking into the room before he too was dumbfounded

"And this is Oliver." I introduced

"Pleased to meet you." Mikayla replied friendlily

"So what were saying Lilly?" I asked.

"Oh yeah we've found some great new guys for you." Lilly said.

"That's great but that won't be necessary." I said as she pulled Mikayla in close.

"Why not?" Oliver with his donutness asked.

"Because she has me now." Mikayla said as she kissed my cheek. It felt a little weird but I needed to get back at them.

"When did this happen?" Lilly asked in surprise.

"A few hours ago when Mikayla came by." I said as I grabbed Mikayla's hand, trying my best to look girlfriendly. Was that even a word? I don't know. "We decided that we both were exactly what the other needs."

"And what exactly is that?" Oliver asked. God I hoping they wouldn't ask that. Now I had to quickly think of an answer or hope that Mikayla could improv something.

"Well I needed someone who wasn't famous and isn't overbearing and someone who gets me." Mikayla replied.

"And I needed someone who is strong-willed, determined, and doesn't like to give up." I added.

"Don't all of those mean the same thing?" Lilly asked.

"So Mikayla, do you wanna sleep over tonight?" I asked, completely avoiding her question.

"Sure, I would love to." Mikayla said. "Do you have something that I could sleep in? That is if you want me to sleep in something."

"Oh Mikayla, you're such a bad girl." I teased. "But I told you, it has to be at least the third date. I was thinking you could wear those shorts that you bought."

"Wow you two seem to really be into each other." Oliver commented.

"Yeah, you two should probably be heading home." I said. "It's getting late."

"Yeah my mom has this big ceremony in the morning and I need to be there." Lilly said.

"And my dad has thing too." Oliver added,

"Don't you have that father son race that where most of the other kids are 10 or under?" I asked.

"It is good male bonding." Oliver argued as he headed for the door.

"I'll see you two lovebirds later." Lilly said as she too headed out the door.

As soon as we heard Lilly's car drive away, both of us broke out in a pit of giggles.

"Your acting has gotten better." I commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mikayla asked, possibly feeling offended.

"I mean that was not a Razzie worthy performance." I covered. "I mean I think the award should have gone to Lindsay Lohan and you shouldn't have even been nominated but that movie wasn't exactly good. I mean there's only so many different ways that you can retell the story of Romeo and Juliet."

"Okay you're right that movie was pretty bad." Mikayla agreed "And Jake he has to be the most overly-dramatic person that I've ever met. On the first day of shooting he said the movie would win an Oscar and it won a Razzie."

"That's one of the many reasons that I broke up with him." I replied. "I mean the guy needs to learn to stop acting and importantly he needs to learn how to shrink his freaking ego. I swear if it were any bigger, it would have its own congressman."

"Yeah I totally agree with you." Mikayla said with a laugh. "We couldn't even go to Starbucks without him wanting to skip the line. He tried to cut in front of Tom Cruise. You can't cut in front of Tom Cruise. He may be tiny but he will kick your ass. But he just verbally abused Jake."

"What did he say?" I asked with curiosity

"Something like 'you think some big shot just because you have a hit TV show? But let me ask you something Jake. Where's your Golden Globe? Where's Oscar nomination. Now get to the back of line.'" Mikayla quoted.

"Damn he got served." I said as I made an attempt to make a gang sign. I think I failed miserably judging by the look on Mikayla's face.

"You're not crunk enough to do that and please don't become crunk." Mikayla said.

"So maybe we should get ready for bed." I responded as I went towards the stairs. "You can change in the bathroom."

After we were both changed into our sleepwear, we returned to the living room. I couldn't help but notice how hot Mikayla looked in her tank top and booty shoots. I then shook that thought. Get it together Miley, you're straight and she's only your fake girlfriend. Besides she hates Hannah. Why does she hate Hannah anyway? She didn't give a real why just some hateful statements. Maybe I should ask her sometime. But I don't wanna rock the boat because I seemed to have a pretty good thing going right now.

We watched some bad reality television and something movies that were probably twice as old as us before I caught Mikayla making a yawn. And as contagious as yawns are, I found myself yawning as well. Why was I tired? I didn't want to be tired.

"We should probably go to sleep soon." Mikayla said as she noticed that it was after midnight.

"I don't really wanna." I complained. "I wanna talk some more."

"So where are your parents anyway?" Mikayla asked

"My dad's away on a trip." I explained.

"And what about your mom?" Mikayla asked. It was an inevitable question.

"She's been dead since I was 10." I replied in a slow and sorrowful tone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Mikayla replied as she looked straight at me. "I didn't mean to make you relive any of that."

"It's okay, Mikayla." I assured her as I got up to get some blankets. "I'm over it. Sometimes I do wish I had a woman around here to talk to but at the same time, I don't know to feel about someone replacing her."

"Wow I don't really know what to say to that." She said. "But thanks for opening up to me like this. I can't say that I've ever really had a friend like you."

Before I could say anything, I heard a car pull up. I had no idea who it was since Jackson was in college and Daddy wasn't supposed to be home.

Needless to say, I was surprised when Daddy walked in the door.

So how will Robby Ray to seeing Mikayla? I think that Miley and Mikayla managed to convince Lilly and Oliver that they liked each other for now. In the coming chapters, Miley is going to learn more about Mikayla and Mikayla is going to learn more about Miley but will they be ab;e to handle the truth?


	3. Who Says You Can't Have a Home?

"It's okay, Mikayla." I assured her as I got up to get some blankets. "I'm over it. Sometimes I do wish I had a woman around here to talk to but at the same time, I don't know to feel about someone replacing her."

"Wow I don't really know what to say to that." She said. "But thanks for opening up to me like this. I can't say that I've ever really had a friend like you."

Before I could say anything, I heard a car pull up. I had no idea who it was since Jackson was in college and Daddy wasn't supposed to be home.

Needless to say, I was surprised when Daddy walked in the door.

"Umm hey Daddy, you're home early." I said after a few seconds of standing like a deer in the headlights. I quickly added. "This is Mikayla."

Daddy looked at me funny. "Miles, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. "Mikayla, why don't you head up to my room? I then remembered that she didn't know where it was. "It's the second door on the right.

Mikayla went up the stairs and found my room when she closed the door, Daddy said. "I don't exactly remember giving you permission to have a sleepover."

"That's because you said a few months ago that I don't need permission as long as there are no boys." I reminded him.

"Okay I guess you're right about that. But why is she here?" Daddy asked. "I thought you hated each other."

"Actually, Mikayla hates Hannah. When she's not all divaish, she's not that bad to be around." I replied.

"But why is she sleeping over?" He questioned.

"Because I told Lily and Oliver that she's my girlfriend." I replied.

"Perfectly content with being single daughter say what?" Daddy asked.

"I am happy being single. It was just to get them off my back and to get them to stop setting me up on blind dates." I answered.

"But why Mikayla? Why not someone…male?" He asked.

"Mainly because it was Mikayla's idea." I said before I took in his statement. "Daddy, you don't have a problem with me, pretending to be gay, do you?"

"No." He said.

"What if hypothetically, I was gay?" I then asked. I wasn't quite sure why I was asking. He had never shown any problems with gay people before. He even had a bromance with my gay choreographer. That was until he found out that he was mistreating me.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Miley?" He asked.

"No I'm not gay. " I replied. At least I think I'm not gay. "I'm just asking a hypothetical question."

"Well I would love you the same that I do right now." He said. "And if you were gay, I want you to know that you can tell me."

"I'm not gay, Daddy. Trust me, I would tell you if I was." I said as I headed upstairs. I opened the door to my bedroom to see Mikayla sitting on my bed.

"So what did your dad want to talk about?" Mikayla asked.

"He basically wondered what you were doing here and why I didn't call him" I explained to the Hispanic girl.

"So are you in trouble by any chance?" Mikayla asked. "Do I need to leave?"

"No I'm not in trouble and Mikayla please stay. It's after midnight and you don't need to be driving this late." I pleaded. Before tonight, I would have been glad to see her go and not care about what happened to her but now she was more than just my fake girlfriend. She was also my friend.

"Okay I'll stay." Mikayla said. "God I'm so hot."

"And vain." I said, giggling.

"Not that guy of hot." Mikayla replied. "Well I am but I'm burning up."

What Mikayla did next surprised me. She began to pull off her tank top. I couldn't help but stare at her lacy blue bra.

"You like it?" Mikayla asked. "I got it at Victoria's Secret. It's part of the Biofit collection."

"It looks pretty nice." I stammered. I had no idea why I was acting this way around her. It was like she was getting inside of my head.

"It is." She replied. "And it's really soft too. Go ahead and give it a touch."

"Mikayla, I don't think I should." I said, blushing bright red. "I would kind of be inappropriate. That bra is attached to your…"

"Oh my god you're right." Mikayla realized as she also began to blush. "Now I'm really embarrassed. I can't believe that I asked you to feel me up. We're not even really dating."

"Mikayla!" I shouted to get her to stop rambling. "I get it. You don't have to apologize. We should probably just get some sleep."

"Yeah it's pretty late." Mikayla said as she got under my covers. In retrospect, it might have been a good idea to get the sleeping bags out but they were in the garage. I didn't feel like going down there to get them, so it looked like we were going to be sharing my bed.

"So are you okay with this?" Mikayla asked as I got into the bed next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine with it." I said. "I don't mind sleeping next to you and I have a feeling that this won't be the only time that we'll have to share a bed."

"You're probably right." Mikayla replied with a yawn. "Good night."

"Good night, Mikayla." I reciprocated before I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I found my hand touching something soft and silky, kind of like a bra. No, not kind of, it was a bra. I then realized that I had my hand on the sleeping Latina's chest. I blushed and pulled it away. My movement caused Mikayla to stir. I was glad that she had a few seconds to wake up because it would have been really awkward if she had woken up with me fondling her.

"Hey Miley." Mikayla said with a yawn. "How'd you sleep?"

"I think I slept pretty well." I answered. I didn't exactly want to tell her about my wandering hands. I had no idea why they were wandering but I had never slept with another person in my bed before so it could be something that I normally do.

"I think I'm going to go make some coffee." I said as I got out of the bed. Mikayla followed suit and also vacated the mattress.

"Is it okay if I use your shower?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah I don't see why not." I replied. "But if you could wear something that you bought yesterday I would appreciate it."

I didn't want to go near my Hannah closet.

"Ok sure thing." She said as she put a shirt on and headed off to the shower. I went downstairs to the kitchen and received a bit of shock when I got down there.

"Hey Miley." Lilly chirped. Sometimes I regretted giving her a key to the house. This was without a doubt one of those times.

"It's so nice to see you so early in the morning." I said to the blonde sarcastically.

"So how was your sleepover with your girlfriend?" Lilly asked.

"It was good." I replied. It was. I enjoyed it. I began to make a cup of coffee and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Within a few minutes, Mikayla came downstairs dressed in one of the outfits that she had bought yesterday. Her hair was also wet.

"Ah it feels so good to have a hot shower." Mikayla said. "It's been so long."

"What do you mean you haven't had a hot shower?" I asked.

"Well I've basically been showering at the beach since I got here and the water there is cold." Mikayla explained.

"I thought you were staying in a hotel or something." I said in confusion.

"Not exactly, hotels are kind of expensive. I have to use most of money on clothes and food." Mikayla replied.

"Doesn't your label pay for that kind of stuff?" Lilly asked. I was going to ask the same thing.

"They would if I had one." Mikayla said as she looked down. "I haven't really been able to find anyone to sign me yet."

"Mikayla, where are you living right now?" I asked with a voice full of concern.

"In my car." She mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked, not sure if I heard her right.

"In my car." She repeated, louder this time.

"Did you just say that you live in your car?" I asked, almost yelled as Mikayla nodded. "You're moving in here."

"No I can't." Mikayla said. "I don't want to impose or anything."

At that point, Daddy returned from his morning.

"Ooh doggies, I'm sweatier than Uncle Earl when he tries to get his mail." Daddy said. I wasn't really a fan of his metaphors. "So what's happening this morning?"

"I want Mikayla to move in with us." I said to him.

"Miley, are you alright?" He asked.

"She's been living out of her car for the past month." I replied.

"It's really only been 3 weeks." Mikayla interrupted. "I'm perfectly fine in there. It's not that bad."

"I can't exactly hear that and say no. Now I actually insist. You're way too young to be homeless." He said. "We have extra space since Miley's brother left for college."

"I'm not exactly homeless." Mikayla said as she looked away from us. "My home just moves around. I don't want your charity."

I didn't know why Mikayla was acting like this. It was like she wasn't used to people caring about her.

"Mikayla please let me help you." I pleaded. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you spend every night alone?"

"All right I guess I can stay." Mikayla relented after a moment of thought. She then wrapped me in a hug and whispered in my ear. "Thanks for caring so much about me. I think you're the first person to ever like me for who I am."

"Good I'll call a fumigator." Daddy said.

"Why?" Mikayla asked.

"Jackson's not exactly the cleanest person in the world. I wanna make sure that it's safe for you before you move in." He said.

"So do you have anything in your car that you want to bring in?" I asked.

"Yeah they are a few things." Mikayla replied as she walked outside. I followed her to her car.

"So Mikayla, there's something I've always wondered about you." I said. I was going to ask the question that I'd been itching to know about Mikayla since the day that I had met her.

"Okay, shoot." She said as she unlocked her car.

"Why do you hate Hannah Montana?" I questioned.

So Miley is becoming more and more attracted to Mikayla and is also starting to not hate her. Plus we get to learn a little bit of Mikayla's history. I do think that Miley would want Mikayla to move in with her rather than be homeless. So I dare you to try to hate Mikayla after that.


	4. Falling Quickly

"So do you have anything in your car that you want to bring in?" I asked.

"Yeah they are a few things." Mikayla replied as she walked outside. I followed her to her car.

"So Mikayla, there's something I've always wondered about you." I said. I was going to ask the question that I'd been itching to know about Mikayla since the day that I had met her.

"Okay, shoot." She said as she unlocked her car.

"Why do you hate Hannah Montana?" I questioned.

Mikayla stopped what she was she was doing and stood completely still.

"Mikayla, did you hear me?" I asked.

"Yes I heard you." Mikayla said. "Do you really want to know the truth?"

"Yes." I replied, anxious to know what her answer would be.

"Do you know how when you were and a guy may have picked on you?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"It was usually because they liked you, wasn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah…." I answered, still wondering what this had to do with anything.

"Well that's how I feel about Hannah. I feel like the only way I can get her to talk to me at all is by being mean to her." Mikayla explained. "It's just so much easier to say something mean than to tell her how I feel."

Now I was shocked. Mikayla had a crush on me. Of course she didn't know she was looking at Hannah Montana.

"There's also another reason." Mikayla said.

"And that is?" I asked.

"Let me sing it for you." Mikayla said.

_Small town homecoming queen, she's the star of this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

_Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself inside she's ugly_

_Maybe I'm just jealous, I can't help but hate her._

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her._

_She's the prom queen, I'm in the marching band_

_She's the cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America, and I'm just the girl next door_

"So you're saying that you're jealous of her as well?" I asked.

"Yeah she's living in some huge mansion while I'm living in my car." Mikayla said as she grabbed a blanket from her car. "And she's better than me. She's sells millions of albums and all I can manage to get is one measly top 10. I can't even get anyone to give me a second chance."

"Wow," I said, rendered almost speechless.

"So yeah, you could say that I'm jealous of her." Mikayla confirmed.

I began to consider telling her right then and there but I was kind of afraid that I might scare her away. And some internal debating, I decided that it would be best to wait till another time to tell her. I helped her carry the rest of her things inside the house. She set them down in the living room since Daddy had yet to make the call to the exterminator.

"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked Mikayla.

"We should go to the beach." Mikayla suggested

"Okay good idea." I said. "But Lilly's probably going to want to come."

"So I guess that means that I'll be in girlfriend mode." Mikayla said. "Whatever, I'm okay with that. So let's get our bikinis on."

Memories of seeing Mikayla try on bikinis immediately come to mind when she said that. Although, the images seemed a lot sexier than they did before. Oh god what is she doing to me? I think it's very possible that I might be turning gay.

"Miley, you coming?" Mikayla asked as I realized that I was still standing outside the door to my house.

"So what's in the box anyway?" I asked.

"Mostly clothes, there's a few other things in there as well." Mikayla said. "I'm gonna go change and you should probably do the same."

"Yeah, right." I agreed. Changing in separate rooms was probably a good idea, I went upstairs and tried to decide what to wear. I finally decided on a bluish floral bikini. It was perfect for the beach. While we were busy over in Mikayla's car, Lilly had headed down to the beach to meet Oliver. So we weren't going to be going with her but she and Oliver were going to be there nonetheless so we would have to put up the whole girlfriend act. I threw a skirt on over my bottoms and headed downstairs and my jaw almost dropped.

Mikayla was wearing a pink bikini with little white hearts adorning it. Because I was sleepy the night before, I hadn't noticed how toned her body was. She also had a perfect natural tan which undoubtedly came from her Spanish heritage. I had never seen a girl look so sexy wearing a bikini before.

"So the beach is right in your backyard, isn't it?" Mikayla asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"Yeah we're only a few feet from there." I replied, looking at her face and not her body. It didn't help that her face was amazing as well. The years had been very good to her.

"Then I'm not even gonna bother covering up. I'll just be talking it off as soon as we get there." Mikayla said as she headed for the door. I walked behind her trying my best not to stare at that perfect heart-shaped ass of hers.

"So are you really recording a new album?" I asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Technically, no I'm not. I recorded a demo of some new songs that I've been trying to give to some labels but no one has even listened to it." Mikayla answered. "No one really wants to take a chance on a has-been like me. They all said that my music was terrible without even hearing it."

I could tell that the question seemed to upset her and I needed to find a way to fix it.

"Mikayla, you're music isn't terrible. Granted your CD left a lot to be desired but there was one song on there that I really liked." I said as I put my hand on her bare shoulder.

"Which one?" Mikayla asked.

I thought for a minute, trying to remember the song's title. Then it came to me. "_I Won't Apologize, _that was the song that you wrote, wasn't it?" I said.

"Yeah that's the one." Mikayla said.

"Did you write any of these new songs?" I asked.

"It's not like I could get anyone to write the songs for me." Mikayla answered. As we arrived at the beach, no one seemed to recognize Mikayla, or if they did, they didn't care that she was there well except for one person.

Rico was sitting at his shack when he suddenly fell from his seat.

"Ma-Ma-Mikayla." He said. "I'm a huge fan."

"Hi." Mikayla said.

"Could I have your autograph?" Rico asked.

"Do you have a pen?" Mikayla asked.

Rico preceded to hand Mikayla a pen with his face on it. I can't think of a more shameless self promoter than Rico. Not even Jake would put his face on a pen. Of course he might not have thought of it. Come to think it sounds like something that he would do.

Mikayla finished writing the autograph for Rico.

"So when does your next album come out, my Latin beauty?" Rico asked.

"Whenever I can get someone to sign me." Mikayla muttered.

"Well that's an interesting enigma." Rico said. "You know I was thinking about starting my own record label and I would be honored to have someone like you as my first artist."

I could tell that Mikayla was conflicted.

"Give us a minute." I told Rico as pulled her over to a more private place.

"What should I do?" Mikayla asked.

"I would avoid working for Rico at all costs." I replied.

"But what if I say no and no one else offers me anything?" Mikayla asked, sounding stressed.

"I think I know just the thing to say in this situation." I said with a confident smile on my face.

"Okay but can you do something else for me?" She asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"Kiss me." Mikayla stated.

"Why do you want me to do that? We're not really dating." I pointed out.

"I know but I want to make him know that I'm not interested in him." Mikayla replied as we walked back over to the shack.

"We've decided that we will consider your offer but wait and see if we get any other options." I said to the boy.

"What are you, her agent?" Rico asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact." I replied, appointing myself to the position. "So how long does this offer stand?"

"As long as you want it to, chica." Rico said as he reached out to touch Mikayla. I knew this was where I needed to act.

I grabbed on that head of dark hair and pulled Mikayla toward me. I then placed closed my eyes and let my lips find her lips. I couldn't believe it. We were kissing. I was kissing Mikayla Martinez. Our kiss had done a little more than attract a crowd. People began to snap pictures of us but I was too distracted by the hot girl that I was making out with to notice. It was the most perfect kiss that I had ever had the privilege of taking part in. It was the kind of moment that you just don't want to end but I knew it had to because I had to breathe.

As we parted I heard Oliver mutter. "And she's upset by our PDA?"

"Thank you." Mikayla whispered.

"You're welcome." I whispered back.

"So I guess you guys really are in love." Lilly said. "Well it's not what I was expecting but we should totally double some time."

After a few hours of baking in the sun, the two of us returned home.

"I think I might be over my crush my on Hannah." Mikayla said as we entered the house.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I said.

"What are you talking about?" She inquired.

I took her upstairs to my room. I put in the combination for the Hannah closet and opened it. I grabbed my wig and put it on in front of her.

"Mikayla, I'm Hannah Montana." I said.

So we have jealousy and adoration as the reasons for Mikayla's interactions with Hannah. But what is she going to do now that she has found out that Miley's secret? I also think Rico would have a record label. And by God we have a kiss. I would lastly like to thank all of my reviewers.


	5. True Girlfriend

After a few hours of baking in the sun, the two of us returned home.

"I think I might be over my crush my on Hannah." Mikayla said as we entered the house.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I said.

"What are you talking about?" She inquired.

I took her upstairs to my room. I put in the combination for the Hannah closet and opened it. I grabbed my wig and put it on in front of her.

"Mikayla, I'm Hannah Montana." I said.

"Oh my god" Mikayla said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well one reason is it's a secret. For all that I knew you may have blabbed about it and my life would be a living hell." I explained.

"Then why are you telling me now?" Mikayla asked.

"Because I really care about you Mikayla." I replied. "So do you still like me?"

"Well I'm definitely surprised." She said. "So you're really not the way that I thought Hannah would be. I thought Hannah was someone who only hung out with people Traci Van Horn."

"God I hate her." I replied. "But I have to put up with her or she'll say bad things about me."

"Does she actually have mean things that she can say about you?" Mikayla asked.

"I don't know." I replied as I removed the Hannah wig from my hair.

"Well you shouldn't be friends with her just because she wants to be friends with you." Mikayla commented.

"It's funny that you're saying that to me." I said with a laugh. "That's kind of how I felt about you when we first became friends, Mikayla I have a confession to make. I only went shopping with you so I could get away from Lilly and Oliver and their constant Adultfriendfinder-ing. Yes I am aware that I just a website as a verb."

"Well I guess I kind of deserve it for how I treated you." Mikayla said. "I'm really sorry, but it was the only possible way for me to say anything to you and Margot hated you more than she hates people talking about her mustache, so that didn't help in the matter."

"So is there anything that you want to do right now?" Miley asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to ditch the whole fake dating thing." Mikayla asked. "I don't think that it's working that well."

"Why do you say that?" I asked as I bit my lip slightly, not enough to draw blood.

"Because I can't stand being your fake girlfriend." She said. Was she mad at me? What had I done to upset her so much? "I want to be your real girlfriend."

I immediately wrapped my arms around her. "Oh Mikayla, thank you thank you thank you." I responded. "I thought you were going to leave me after what I said to that or something like…"

She silenced me with a kiss. After a moment, she broke it off.

"So do you wanna take up your friends' offer of a double date?" My beautiful lady asked.

"That sounds lovely." I replied. "But I should probably take a shower to get the beach of my hair first."

"We have plenty of time to get ready." Mikayla pointed out as I noticed that it wasn't even 3:00 yet. "I'll call ahead and make a reservation though."

"Okay I'll let you set everything up." I said as I headed toward the shower. To say that it was completely innocent would be a lie but I didn't take it overboard. Even though I wanted Mikayla, I didn't want us to be like Lilly and Oliver who couldn't keep their hands off of each other. I swear some day she'll wind up with a baby inside of her and I'll be helping her out. I need to make sure that they're using protection. I guess that's an advantage of being with a girl. You don't have to worry about that stuff, not that I'll be doing that with her any time soon. We've only been officially going out for a few minutes. I think that if we waited the right amount of time, it would make it all the more worth it. The two of us could probably discuss a good time for us to do it. I stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. After I was dried and dressed, I headed downstairs to talk to Mikayla.

"So did you make the reservation yet?" I asked.

"Yeah I made sure of it." Mikayla said as she put her phone down. "So how was the shower?"

"It was good and…showery." I said as I took a seat next to her.

"How the hell do you get this thing to work?" Mikayla asked as she fiddled with the remote.

"You gotta put in the password." I said as I ran through a series of numbers.

"You gotta do it slower so I can memorize it." Mikayla complained.

"Fine, keep a close eye on my fingers." I replied as I entered the numbers in much slowly. Mikayla seemed to being having trouble. I then took out a pen and paper and wrote the code down.

"Thank you." Mikayla said as she got up and walked toward the kitchen. "Hmm I don't think that I want to wait until dinner to eat something. Do you want me to make you a sandwich?"

"Turkey on white will be fine." I replied as she made the sandwich. I began to scroll through the TV looking for anything that could be remotely interesting to watch. What I came across was not only interesting. It was shocking.

"Mikayla!" I called as I paused the DVR. "I think you need to come in here."

Mikayla walked into the room, with two plates that each had a sandwich on them. It was good thing that she had set them down before she looked at the TV because she might have dropped them.

"Oh my god." She said as she looked at the image of the two of us kissing on the screen. I then unpaused it and the reporter began to speak.

"Teen singing sensation Mikayla was photographed kissing another girl this afternoon." She said. "The girl has been identified as Miley Stewart, who you may remember as Jake Ryan's on again off again girlfriend. Word on the street is Mikayla's attempting to record a new album, so could this be one big publicity stunt? Wait and see for details."

I turned off the TV. I was appalled at the last comment the woman had made.

"So what should we do about this?" Mikayla asked.

"You're going to have to be the one who talks about this." I responded. "You can choose how you want to deal with this. You could release a statement or do an interview or something like that."

"Maybe I could do an interview and you could come with me." Mikayla answered as she held my hand. "That is if you don't mind being on TV as Miley."

Suddenly Mikayla's phone started to ring. She received several calls from various record labels. All of them were labeled that she had visited. Who knew that one simple kiss could lead to so much publicity? She had literally gone from having no offers in the morning to having five different offers, not counting Rico's, in just a few hours.

"Wow I wasn't expecting this to happen when I kissed you." Mikayla said as she got off the phone with the final label. "Now I really don't know what to do."

"I think you need to relax and get back to them." I suggested. "I know this may all blow and they might no longer be interested in you but I didn't kiss you for publicity. I kissed because I like you. We should call Oliver and Lilly to tell them about the date."

"I should probably put something else on." Mikayla remarked, noticing that she was still wearing her bikini.

"I can't say that I mind." I replied as she lightly smacked me in the arm. "So do I need to dress up for this date?"

"Probably not, since this is going to be our first date, I decided on a place that wouldn't cost very much. Besides I think TGI Friday's is the most romantic place in the world. Romance isn't about flowers and fancy drinks, it's about being with someone that you want to be with in a place that you want to be with them."

"Okay that makes no sense." I said. "But even though it doesn't, I love TGI Friday's and would be happy to go with you."

"You should probably wear a dress." Mikayla pointed out as she grabbed some of her clothes.. "But I wouldn't mind if wear something a little showy. Of course you would look good in anything."

"Just go get dressed." I teased as she walked into the bathroom and began get changed.

As Mikayla walked into away, Daddy walked into the room.

"Hey Miles." He said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Hey Daddy, what's up?" I asked innocently.

"Not much, I just heard this interesting story about something that happened on the beach today."

"Daddy I can explain." I replied. "Mikayla asked me to kiss her."

"I don't know what you're talking about but I was going to say Mr. Johnson down the street, found some old Spanish coins with his metal detector." Daddy said, as my mouth dropped. "But while we're on the subject, what's this about a kiss."

"I really like her Daddy." I replied as I looked at the ground. "I don't know what it means but whenever I stare into those chocolate brown eyes, I feel like the earth stops spinning, like me and her are the only two people in the world and I'm completely fine with it. I don't know what this means."

"It sounds like what happened when I met your mom." He said, as he began to reminisce. "She always said that she loved looking into my eyes and I always loved her Tennessee accent. We were a match made in heaven."

"Daddy I've heard this story a thousand times but I don't know what it has to do with the situation at hand." I replied

"It really shouldn't be that difficult to figure out." He said. "But I will spell it out for you. It sounds to me like you're falling in love."

"Daddy, I think I might be gay." I said to him in a very serious tone.

So Miley has confessed what everyone else has been thinking and Mikayla's girl on girl kiss is really attracting attention to her., so much that she doesn't exactly know what to do with all of it. And the two of them are a real couple now. Yay


	6. She Could Be the One

As Mikayla walked into away, Daddy walked into the room.

"Hey Miles." He said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Hey Daddy, what's up?" I asked innocently.

"Not much, I just heard this interesting story about something that happened on the beach today."

"Daddy I can explain." I replied. "Mikayla asked me to kiss her."

"I don't know what you're talking about but I was going to say Mr. Johnson down the street, found some old Spanish coins with his metal detector." Daddy said, as my mouth dropped. "But while we're on the subject, what's this about a kiss."

"I really like her Daddy." I replied as I looked at the ground. "I don't know what it means but whenever I stare into those chocolate brown eyes, I feel like the earth stops spinning, like me and her are the only two people in the world and I'm completely fine with it. I don't know what this means."

"It sounds like what happened when I met your mom." He said, as he began to reminisce. "She always said that she loved looking into my eyes and I always loved her Tennessee accent. We were a match made in heaven."

"Daddy I've heard this story a thousand times but I don't know what it has to do with the situation at hand." I replied

"It really shouldn't be that difficult to figure out." He said. "But I will spell it out for you. It sounds to me like you're falling in love."

"Daddy, I think I might be gay." I said to him in a very serious tone.

"I'm proud of you, Bud, for telling me this." Daddy said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "I know that it takes a lot for a teenager to come out to their parents."

"Thanks for understanding, Daddy." I replied as I headed toward the bathroom. I heard what appeared to be sobbing. I walked inside and saw Mikayla. "Mikayla's what wrong?"

"I heard the whole thing." She sobbed. "And it reminded me of what happened when I came out to my parents."

"What happened?" I asked.

"They kicked me out. They told me to pack all of my things and leave." Mikayla said.

"That's terrible, how can they do that to their daughter?" I asked as wrapped her in a hug and her tears landed on my shirt. I was a good thing she wasn't wearing mascara.

"Like I said, you're the first person to ever truly care about me." She said. "Or at least the only person to ever love me."

"I do care about you and I hate seeing you like this." I replied. "We'll do something fun to get your mind off of this."

"I would like that." Mikayla said as she looked up.

"Okay I'm gonna leave so you can finish getting dressed." I said as I exited the bathroom. I hoped that she wouldn't resume crying as soon as I left. Needless to say, I was relieved when I heard no sounds coming from the bathroom. I walked down the stairs and sat on the couch, waiting for her for a few hours.

"Okay I'm ready." Mikayla said from the top of the stairs. I turned to look at her and I don't think that I had ever seen something so beautiful in my life. Mikayla was a wearing a red evening gown that left little to imagination. Her hair looked amazing. She looked amazing.

"I thought we weren't going to dress up." I said as I looked at her in total awe.

"Well I kinda changed my mind when I found this." Mikayla replied. "So how do I look?"

"Really hot" was all that I could say. "And I feel like I need to find something like that to wear. Are you sure that you still want to go to Friday's?"

"I told you, it's the most romantic restaurant in the world, we're definitely going there." Mikayla said. "And yeah I think you should dress up as well. I want my girl to look her best on our first date. Do you have something that you can wear?"

"I only have one formal dress and it's also red." I replied.

"Well that's a problem. There's only one thing to do about it." Mikayla remarked.

"Change?" I asked.

"No we need to leave now so I can find you one." She said as she took my hand and almost dragged me out to her car.

"Where exactly are we going to find a dress like that?" I asked.

"The same formal wear shop that I got this one from." Mikayla replied as she began to drive."

I didn't know what to expect when Mikayla drove me to a dress shop in Santa Monica.

"So this is the place that you got your dress?" I asked as I looked the shop that in no means looked fancy.

"Yeah this is the place." Mikayla said. "You're going to love this designer. I can promise you that."

"Okay…" I said as we walked in.

When I entered, I saw a wall lined with beautiful dresses and all of them looked amazing. I guess you really couldn't judge a book by its cover. Mikayla went to the counter and rung the bell. A young brunette woman walked to the front.

"Mikayla!" She said as she came out from behind the counter and hugged her. "How's my favorite customer? And you're wearing the dress."

"Yeah I'm actually here because I need another one, for my girlfriend." Mikayla said. "Miley, this is Shawn, the dress designer."

"Pleased to meet you." I replied.

"I remember seeing you on TV." Shawn said. "So tell me how the two of you met while I look for a dress."

"Well we met on the Wendy Williams show, a few years ago. You see, I used to date to Jake Ryan and he asked me and my friend to be his guests. He was promoting his movie which happened to co-star Mikayla." I explained to her as she began to head to the wall.

"So I take it you two haven't been dating very long." Shawn said.

"Not really." Mikayla said. "We're going on our first date."

"That sounds sweet." Shawn replied. "What size are you, Babe?"

"Four." I answered, blushing a little at being called babe by another girl. "So how did the two of you meet?"

"Well I used to be Kayla's personal designer." The older girl said. "I guess I still am in a way but we're pretty good friends. She crashes here every once in a while."

"Yeah that won't really be necessary anymore." Mikayla said. "I'm pretty sure thyat I found a permanent place to stay."

"That's good to hear." Shawn said. "No one your age should have to live in their car. You've always could've lived with me but you said you didn't want to be a burden."

"Miley's house has an extra room as soon as it gets cleaned out." The Latina pointed out. "You have one room upstairs with one bed and a couch. It's not built for multiple people."

"True." Shawn said. "Here we go, I've found it."

She pulled a blue halter pleated halter dress off the wall. "This should be perfect." She said.

"It looks great." I commented.

"You should try it on." Shawn instructed as she pointed me toward a changing stall.

I nodded and headed over to the stall and closed the curtain. I took off my clothes including my bra and put the dress on. I stepped outside wearing it.

"So how do I look?" I asked.

"Gorgeous." Mikayla answered as I could tell that she was wearing staring, particularity at my boobs and the cleavage that the dress had produced.

"Thanks." I said with a blush.

"So how much is this?" Mikayla asked.

"$99" Shawn replied.

"Ooh I don't exactly have the money for that now since I haven't really been able to find a job." Mikayla said. "I could pay you for it later."

"You know I wouldn't do this for anyone but you." Shawn commented.

"I have an idea. I've been invited to a premiere this weekend and maybe we could show it off there. It would be good for business." Mikayla suggested. "It really helps out both of us. You get more customers and I get the dress."

"I could use some publicity." Shawn agreed. "Okay we have a deal."

"Thank you." Mikayla said as we gathered my clothes, left the store, and headed for Friday's. We called Oliver and Lilly and told them dress nice, which meant a dress for Lilly and a real dress shirt for Oliver, not just that weird tie/t-shirt thing that he does.

We finally met them there about ten minutes before 7:00.

"Wow you two really went overboard." Oliver said as he noticed that the dresses that we were wearing. I think he might have been staring a little "I feel like I should be wearing a tux."

"What you're wearing is fine." I mentioned as I looked at the cleaned up Oliver. He was wearing a green dress shirt and a black tie with slacks. He looked nice for a change. Lilly wore a white knee-length dress with black stockings. Lilly wasn't one to dress nice very much either. Though it did seem like ever since she started Oliver, she had began to act and dress more like a girl. I couldn't help but wonder if Oliver actually had anything to do with it or it was just a complete coincidence.

Dinner was pretty nice. It was a shame that we couldn't order any wine because it just felt like our current situation needed it. The food was really good and like Mikayla said it was pretty romantic. We probably could've gone without one of the waiters serenading us with old Elvis songs. Couldn't they have at least someone much more recent like Usher or Tim McGraw? Of course I suppose they could have picked one of my songs or even worse, one of my dad's songs. That would quite possibly be one of the most embarrassing situations that I could ever be in.

After we had dessert and Oliver and Lilly, Mikayla and I returned home.

"This was the best first date that I've ever been on." I said to her as we pulled onto the street.

"You don't have to flatter me." Mikayla said. "I'm fine with you telling me what you really thought of it."

"I really did like it." I said. "Though those waiters were kind of annoying, it was a really good date."

"Miley, why are there so many cars here?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said as I looked around our driveway. Daddy was leaving again. "Hey wait, that one's Jackson's."

So what is Jackson doing home? Robby Ray took the news of Miley's sexuality pretty well as expected. I'd like to note tn that Shawn us played be a brunette Ashley Tisdale. Don't forget to review and I will continue to post more.


	7. Lust Drunk

After we had dessert and Oliver and Lilly left, Mikayla and I returned home.

"This was the best first date that I've ever been on." I said to her.

"You don't have to flatter me." Mikayla said.

"I really did like it." I said.

"Miley, why are there so many cars here?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said as I looked around our driveway. Daddy was leaving again. "Hey wait, that one's Jackson's."

"I thought your brother was supposed to be in college." Mikayla said as she found a parking spot.

"He is." I replied as I stepped out of the car and walked into the house and screamed "JACKSON!"

The crowd of people seemed to disperse as a path opened up between me and Jackson. He was holding a cup in his hands. As I walked over, people started whispering about me being Mikayla's girlfriend. Curse TMZ and they're quick response to everything.

I grabbed my brother by the hair. "Jackson, what are you doing here? And who said that you could have a party?" I asked my annoying, immature, surprisingly older than me brother. I swear people literally have thought that I was the older one with Jackson being shorter and less mature than me.

"Lighten up, prom queen." Jackson said. "I'm having the party here because my dorm queen isn't big enough."

"Did you ever stop and think that one of these people might drive home drunk and kill somebody or themselves?" I asked, pulling on his hair harder, causing him to wince out in pain. I think I may have insured that he wasn't going to get laid. "I know that you're irresponsible but this is a new low for you."

"Don't get your panties in a twist." Jackson said. "I made sure everyone has a designated driver and also hired some. Maybe you should have some fun and let loose."

"Man, you're a prick." I said as I stormed off to find Mikayla. I found her by the door. "Okay my brother is an asshole."

"What did he say?" My girlfriend asked.

"He's not calling off the party and he thinks just because he hired a few designated drivers, it will be okay."

"Have you ever drank before?" Mikayla asked, throwing me a little off guard.

"No I'm really not much of a party girl." I replied. "I had a little bit of wine one time and wasn't that big of a fan."

"Well maybe you should try it." Mikayla suggested.

"Cute girlfriend say what?" I asked.

"Well there's one of two things that we can do." Mikayla explained. "We can either call the cops or we can try to enjoy it."

"Calling the cops does sound tempting." I mused. "But okay I guess one drink wouldn't hurt."

Mikayla went off and came back with two red plastic cups. I looked inside and saw a beer-like liquid that was most likely beer inside. I stared at it for a few seconds.

"Are you gonna drink it or are you just going to admire it?" Someone asked me before I took a sip. I kept taking small sips and before I knew it the cup was empty. Mikayla was beginning to socialize with some of the college people. I went to get another and chugged it before the walked over to the Latina who was chatting up with some blonde chick.

"Hey Miley." Mikayla said as she hugged me. It was easy to tell that she had had a few drinks as well. "This is Gabby. She's majoring in photography."

"Hey." I said. "So how do you know Jackson?"

"He's in my Sociology class. He's kind of a dweeb but hey had free booze, so I don't really care." Gabby replied. "It's not like I'm gonna sleep with him or anything unless he's good in the sack. So are you his sister or something?"

"Yes unfortunately the two of us share the same gene pool. I do hope that one way day my daddy will tell me that he's adopted or something. Of course then I wouldn't be able to make fun of him anymore so I guess it's a good thing that I'm his sister." I said to the girl that I had just met.

"You're funny and really pretty." Gabby said. It wasn't hard to tell that she was buzzed. "And I just love yours dress."

"Thanks so are you." I replied. "Anyway, I think me and Mikayla are gonna head over to the kitchen. It was nice talking to you."

I took Mikayla into the kitchen which was mostly empty.

"Why does it seem like since I admitted that I was gay, every girl in the world seems to be hitting on me?" I asked Mikayla. "It's like I have a caption over my head that says 'I'm a lesbian please flirt with me'"

"I don't think that girl is a lesbian, she's probably just a flirty drunk. She probably didn't even that she was doing it." Mikayla remarked. "You know wit all of this chaos, it might be a good idea to get changed so we don't end up ruining these dresses."

"That sounds like a good idea." I responded. "Just let me grab some water."

I grabbed a cup of some cleared and quickly downed it. It had to be some of the best tasting water that I had ever had.

"Miley, I don't think that was water." Mikayla pointed out like she was trying to hold in her laughter

"If it's not water then what is it?" I asked.

"Vodka." She replied as she started to giggle. "You're gonna be so wasted now."

I stuck my tongue out at Mikayla and headed upstairs to change out of my dress. Mikayla then came up the stairs and joined me. I opened the door to my room and found a half naked couple making out on my bed. "Both of you get out of my room right now." I said as I shooed the two of them away and locked the door. I undid the straps of my dress and began to through my drawers for a bra. After finding one, I turned my back and put it on. I turned back to Mikayla and noticed that she was wearing a black tank top and panties

"Do you like them?" Mikayla asked.

"I think that black might be my new favorite color." I said with a smirk as Mikayla found a pair of blue pajama pants to put on. Knowing I was a little behind, I removed my dress and replaced it with one that covered a lot less.

"Okay let's go back downstairs." I said as I headed out the door.

As I walked downstairs, a random guy walked over to Jackson. He was still wearing his Pepperdine hoodie.

"Dude you're sister's pretty hot." He said. "It's a shame that doesn't like guys though."

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked.

"Dude, haven't you seen the pictures?" He asked as Jackson shook his head. He went through his phone and showed Jackson the image of Mikayla and me kissing. Jackson looked really pissed off when he saw the picture.

"Are you okay dude?" The other guy asked.

"Excuse me, Carl, I need to have a word with sister." Jackson said as he walked off and toward me.

I was getting another drink and standing next to Mikayla when Jackson walked up right next to me.

"Give me some space, bro." I said to him.

"When were you going to tell me?" Jackson interrogated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I replied.

"Your girlfriend." Jackson said, full of venom. "I never thought that I would see something like this from my own sister. I thought you were better than that."

Mikayla then shoved him to the floor. "Don't you dare talk to her like that!" She remarked.

"I'm telling Dad." He said.

"He already knows and he is not a bigot like you." I replied. "He accepts me and Mikayla and even offered her a room to live in. Maybe you could learn something from him."

"So why don't you just buzz off?" Mikayla added.

"Wait we don't have an extra room…he gave her my room?" Jackson said as he was suddenly with a moment of realization. I'm surprised that he figured it out that quickly in all honesty.

"You don't live here anymore." I pointed out. "So yes he gave her your room."

"I'm gonna call him." Jackson said.

"Yeah I'm sure he'll be real happy to hear about the party." I remarked.

"You…" He said as he pointed at me and walked away. It was easy to tell that he was frustrated. I took another sip of my drink. After a few drinks, I was definitely starting to become dizzy. The rest of the night wasn't very eventful for me or maybe I just didn't remember it because from the point on, I didn't remember anything that happened.

I did remember the strange dream that I had. Usually my dreams would involve Hannah in some way but this one was different. In this dream I was onstage as Miley at CMA Music Fest in Nashville that was happening in a few weeks. Hannah been invited to perform but why was I Miley. Was it some kind of premonition? Was my secret going to be revealed some time between now and then? Was I going to reveal it? Was it going to be an accident? None of that made any bit of sense. Why would Miley be performing instead of Hannah?

When I woke up the next morning, I had a hell of a headache, possibly one of the worst headaches that I ever had. But it wasn't surprising with all of the drinking that I had done that I woken up with a hangover. For the second night in a row, I woke up with my hand against something but if all went well, Mikayla was to be in her own room and Jackson would have left. I then realized that I was touching bare skin. The bare skin of Mikayla's breast as a matter of fact. I moved my hand a little and came to the conclusion that she was completely naked. I heard her moan slightly as my hand grazed her tush but she otherwise remained asleep. It was at that moment that I realized that while Mikayla was naked, I was as well. I then put two and two together and the answer hit me like Michael Strahan hitting Brett Favre for his 23rd sack of the season to set the single season record. How the hell did I know that? I've got to stop spending so much time with Daddy when he's watching football.

Anyway I had discovered that Mikayla and I had had sex!

Well that was one hell of a party. Jackson might have suddenly became the most popular person on campus and he also became the last to know that Miley was a lesbian and didn't take it very well. Mikayla seems to have a fully functional and working gaydar and she and Miley crossed the threshold rather quickly. And Miley happens to know random sports trivia. Please review.


	8. Mikayla, You Are the Only Exception

When I woke up the next morning, I had a hell of a headache, possibly one of the worst headaches that I ever had. But it wasn't surprising with all of the drinking that I had done that I woken up with a hangover. For the second night in a row, I woke up with my hand against something but if all went well, Mikayla was to be in her own room and Jackson would have left. I then realized that I was touching bare skin. The bare skin of Mikayla's breast as a matter of fact. I moved my hand a little and came to the conclusion that she was completely naked. I heard her moan slightly as my hand grazed her tush but she otherwise remained asleep. It was at that moment that I realized that while Mikayla was naked, I was as well. I then put two and two together and the answer hit me like Michael Strahan hitting Brett Favre for his 23rd sack of the season to set the single season record. How the hell did I know that? I've got to stop spending so much time with Daddy when he's watching football.

Anyway I had discovered that Mikayla and I had had sex!

I looked over to Mikayla and heard her groan. As I went to see if I could find my clothes, I saw her move.

"Oh my head." She said as she awoke. She then felt a breeze and then realized something. "Wait, where are my clothes?"

"Spread around the room." I answered.

She looked up at me. "Wait, I'm naked, you're naked…oh god." Mikayla said.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Miley I'm sorry." She responded.

"I don't think it's your fault." I remarked. "None of us seems to remember much. I guess Lilly and Oliver can't say anything to me about being a virgin anymore."

"Yeah I guess not." Mikayla added. "God how do you fix a hangover?"

"I actually heard my dad say something once." I said. "But perhaps we should put some clothes on before we head downstairs."

"Yeah that sounds good." Mikayla said as she started gather undergarments off the floor.

"I hope Jackson remembered to clean up after the party." I commented. "Daddy's supposed to be home this afternoon."

"From what you said he probably won't." Mikayla remarked

"Yeah you're probably right." I agreed with a sigh. "I wonder if he's still here."

We both dressed and went downstairs and saw that it was in a state of disarray. That were empty and unempty cups spread across the floor, a plant was knocked over. They were women's clothes that didn't belong to either of us, one of Daddy's guitar had all of the strings broken and an obscene picture drawn on it and Jackson was nowhere in sight. When I looked outside, I saw that his car was already gone. Of course it was. He had class in the morning. The next time I see him, I am going to kill him.

"I guess we better get started cleaning this up." I remarked. "You know what the worst part of this is?"

"What?" Mikayla asked.

"If Daddy finds out, we'll probably be the ones who get blamed." I replied.

"That's not fair." She said.

"I know but Jackson has a way of weaseling his way out of trouble." I explained. "Unless we could find some proof that he was here last night instead of at his dorm room, we have nothing that can be used against him which sucks because if he were living in the house, it would be quite obvious that he was responsible for it."

"I think I hate your brother." Mikayla muttered. "So are we going to eat first or are we going to get right to cleaning?"

"Now that you mention it, eating seems like a good idea. We might end up burning off the calories cleaning thought." I said as I heard my stomach grumbled.

"Guess I won't need to the gym then. Then again, by the size of this mess, I might not have time to anyway." She said as she opened up the fridge. She grabbed two eggs and some milk from the inside.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"French Toast, now where do you keep the bread?" She asked.

"In this box." I said as I handed her the breadbox.

"You have a breadbox?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I tried telling Daddy that people in California don't have breadboxes anymore but it's like talking to a brick wall." I replied. "I'm glad that I was able to get out of Tennessee before I turned out like him."

Mikayla took the bread of the box and began to prepare the French Toast. I watched her, wondering where she learned to cook before asking. "Where'd you learn to cook?"

"When you're living on your own, you have to be able to fend for yourself." She answered. "I couldn't afford to eat out all of the time so I had to learn how to cook. It was a good thing that I managed to have enough to pay for a cooking class. Of course the cooking only comes in handy if I have a stove to work with. Which I haven't really since my apartment lease ran out. Okay so the lease didn't run out, it was more that I didn't have the money to pay for it."

"So was I your first time?" I asked.

"No you weren't." Mikayla answered. "It was Shawn. But the two of us never really had a relationship, it was just I would come over if I was bored and we usually end up fucking. We had to keep it on the down low because of our age gap."

"How old is she?" I asked.

"She's 24." Mikayla said as she put the food in the frying pan. "Do you think that maybe after we get this mess cleaned up, do you want to do it for real and we can not count what happened last night?"

"I don't know if we can just a get a do-over." I said.

"We can if we don't remember it." She said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Daddy will probably be home around the time that we finish cleaning and that won't give us very much alone time to work with."

"Yeah you're right but I want this to be special for you. You can't have your first time be something that you'll never remember. It needs to something special that you will never forget."

I was about to say something before I got a text message on the Hannah phone.

"What does it say?" Mikayla asked as she took the first piece of French toast out.

"It's a reminder that Hannah has been invited to play in the CMA softball game." I answered. "I don't know why. I suck at sports."

"You know I could teach you. I used to play softball when I was a kid." Mikayla remarked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah but you're probably going to hate me while we're doing it." Mikayla added. "But I will make you good at it."

"You'll have your work cut out for you." I said.

After we ate and finished cleaning, which didn't take as long I thought, Mikayla took me to an old baseball field.

"So do I need like a bat or a glove?" I asked.

"No today we're solely going to be working on baserunning." Mikayla said.

"Are you sure that you can do this?" I asked. "The game is two weeks."

"I'm Mikayla Martinez, I can do anything." She gloated with a very confident smile on her face. "But I'm not going to go easy on you. So you better start running."

Over the next few days, Mikayla made me go through all of the fundamentals of baseball. I could have sworn I heard _Eye of the Tiger_ playing. It was a lot of hard work. Over the days, I worked on hitting, catching, throwing, and sliding. She had me play every position but pitcher and catcher (there was no way I was going to wear all of those pads) until she found one that I was good at. I don't think I've ever been more exhausted in my life.

"So I'm pretty sure that second base is your position." Mikayla said. "You're finally starting to get all of this down. I think we should probably celebrate. I wanna take you to the Dodgers game."

"Sounds like it would be fun." I remarked. "It would be nice to watch someone else do it instead of me."

"Then it's a date." Mikayla replied. "This is going to be so much fun. But we're going to need to make sure that he have jerseys but those shouldn't be that hard to find around here.

"Thanks for doing all of this for me." I said as I kissed her on the lips. "You know maybe after the game, we can go somewhere special and make out."

"Sounds good to me." Mikayla agreed.

So we went to the Dodgers game in LA and saw them defeat the Cardinals. I had never really been much of a baseball fan but the game was really fun being there with Mikayla. And then there was the fact that the home team won, which I guess was good.

"It's too bad that I couldn't take you to see my team." Mikayla replied. "But that's just a bit too far to drive."

"What is your team?" I asked the hot Latina as I leaned into her and walked to the car.

"The Arizona Diamondbacks, I grew up in Phoenix and moved here a few years ago." She said. "I was there when they won the World Series."

"We don't have baseball in Tennessee. All we have is football and hockey." I commented.

"Isn't there a basketball team in Memphis?" Mikayla asked.

"I'm pretty sure they suck and I've never been to Memphis. From what I hear, it's the most violent city in America." I explained. "I don't really want to go there all that much. So I've been pondering telling the Hannah secret lately. What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should do whatever feels right and think of all of the possible consequences before you do it." Mikayla said.

"Mikayla, I want to know what you think not what my dad thinks." I said. "Do _you_ think I should do it?"

"Yes I think you should do it." Mikayla replied. "But why do you want to do it?"

"I guess I'm just tired of pretending to be someone that I'm not. It was fun for a while but I think that I'm finally ready to embrace the fame head on." I said as I looked her in the eye.

"When are you going to do it?" She asked.

"I was thinking at the game." I replied.

A few weeks later, I was at the Annual CMA Fest Celebrity Softball game. I was on the blue team and had managed to make the starting lineup at 2nd in the number nine spot. I was in my Hannah wig so my head was hotter than usual. The first pitch had been thrown. Before the game could begin I requested the microphone. It was given to me.

"I bet you're all wondering what's going on. I have an announcement. I think it would be better if I showed you." I said as I removed my hat and pulled off my wig. I then waited to see what the reaction would be.

So Miley revealed her secret to the public and a much bigger crowd than just Crowley Corners. She also went through a training montage while Mikayla managed to work a miracle. What will happen now that all the secrets are out? Don't forget to review.


	9. It's the Final Chapter

A few weeks later, I was at the Annual CMA Fest Celebrity Softball game. I was on the blue team and had managed to make the starting lineup at 2nd in the number nine spot. I was in my Hannah wig so my head was hotter than usual. The first pitch had been thrown. Before the game could begin I requested the microphone. It was given to me.

"I bet you're all wondering what's going on. I have an announcement. I think it would be better if I showed you." I said as I removed my hat and pulled off my wig. I then waited to see what the reaction would be. Then were plenty of gasps before I took the microphone. "I guess I need to explain myself. I created Hannah because I was afraid of the fame, afraid of what it might do to me. I actually experienced that about a year ago and found myself in my hometown not that far from here. But now that I'm famous for dating Mikayla, it doesn't make since to hide behind my wig anymore and have to worry about being in two places at once. To quote a song from Camp Rock 'this is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now'. Now let's play ball!"

The game went under way. We were down 2-0 in the top of the ninth. There were two outs and the other team decided to walk Kenny Chesney, loading the bases, to get to me. I had struck out and reached on an infield hit so far. I took two strikes before I found a pitch that I liked and the bat connected with the ball and landed in the center fielder gap. I began to run the bases as I watched the all three runners touch home plate. I threw my hands in the air as I touched 2nd and stopped, knowing I had just had a great hit. In the bottom half, there were two outs and the tying run was on 3rd. The ball was hit towards the hole between 2nd and short. I ran forward and dove. In the end, I got a mouth full of dirt and a gloveful of ball. That's right, I caught it and we won. I was lifted into the air afterwards. I noticed Mikayla was watching and blew a kiss to her.

Later in the week, I took the stage at LP Field for my set.

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world what I got to say_

_But I had this dream right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know (so that you know)_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be _

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself, it's the only way_

_Chorus_

The music continued but the lights went for a second. Everyone wondered what was going on. Then the lights returned and the Hispanic girl had appeared.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you I gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me**

_**I need to find you I gotta find you\**_

_**Chorus**_

Once the song was done, I took Mikayla in my arms and kissed her. I couldn't think of a better moment.

After the festival was done, we returned home to Malibu. Mikayla went upstairs to take a shower. It was at that moment that there was a knock on the door. I answered it to find Lilly.

"Hey, can I come in?" Lilly asked. She didn't seem like her usual perky self.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. "Did Oliver break up with you?"

"No." She answered as she stepped inside. "But something is wrong. You remember how a few months ago I told I had sex with Oliver and you asked if we used a condom and I said nothing was gonna happen?"

"Yeah…" I uttered.

"Well something happened." She replied. It seemed like an eternity before she said. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh God Lilly, I'm sorry." I responded.

"It's not your fault. I should have taken birth control like you told me." Lilly said. "I already have a plan to take care of it."

"What do you mean 'take care of it'?" I asked.

"I've scheduled an appointment to get an abortion." Lilly clarified.

"Lilly you can't." I pleaded. "What if this baby was destined to be a doctor or a president or something?"

"I don't want to have a baby though." Lilly argued. "I don't want to be pregnant."

"That isn't up to you." I said.

"It can be." She said.

"Lilly, would you kill a person?" I asked as she shook her head. "Then why do you want to kill someone who hasn't been born yet?"

"This is different." Lilly answered. "I can't have a baby. I'm only sixteen."

"You could put it up for adoption. There are plenty of people who can't have babies who would love to be in your position. Please don't do it, Lilly."

"I just really don't want to be pregnant." She insisted.

"Lilly, how you feel if you found out that your mom almost had an abortion?" I asked. "Do you think it's fair that you have a choice and your baby doesn't?"

"Fine I won't have an abortion." Lilly relented. "But you owe me big time. I want three outfits from the Hannah closet."

"They might not fit for very long but okay." I commented. "I don't really need them anymore."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I guess you didn't hear about what happened in Tennessee." I assumed. "I'm not Hannah anymore. I revealed my identity."

"Why did you do that?" She asked me like I was crazy.

"Because I don't want to hide anymore." I explained. "Mikayla helped me realize that I can be myself without hiding who I really am. I want people to know Miley."

"You really love her, don't you?" Lilly asked as she took a seat.

"I do, I love her with all of my heart. I want to spend all of my life with her. That's why I told the whole world that I was in love with her." I replied. "I don't care what people think of me, I just want her."

"Yup that sounds like love to me." Lilly said. "So how am I going to tell Oliver that I'm pregnant?"

"Just let it out or you could tell him in a text message." I suggested.

"Tell him what?" Mikayla asked as she came downstairs.

"I need to find a way to tell Oliver that I'm pregnant." Lilly replied.

"Well you better figure out." Mikayla said. "Because Oliver is coming here now."

"Crap what do I say to him?" She asked frantically.

"You just need to let it out." I said as I let him in.

"Hey Lillypop." Oliver said, sounding like something was on his mind.

"Hey Ollypop, what's up?" The blonde replied as I nudged her in the back. "I mean I have something that I need to tell you."

"I have something that I need to tell you too." Oliver responded.

"You first." Lilly said.

"So do you know how Joannie came over last night so we could work on that project for when school starts back up?" He asked

"Yeah…" Lilly said.

"Well it got kind of hot and then the two of us got kind of hot and we kind of made out." Oliver explained.

"How do you 'kind of' make out?" Lilly asked angrily.

"So what did you need to tell me?" Oliver asked hesitantly.

"That I'm pregnant you asshole!" Lilly yelled as she grabbed the nearest thing that she could and threw at him. It happened to be Daddy's weird table with the polka dotted legs. It hit Oliver and then he began to run away. I had never seen him run so fast.

"I think that went well." Mikayla commented.

"So now what am I supposed to do?" Lilly asked.

"How about some ice cream?" I suggested. "It would help to feed that baby."

"Ooh ice cream!" Lilly beamed as she ran to the kitchen.

"Guess she's still the same Lilly." Mikayla replied. "So I was thinking that maybe we could get a place together. Maybe somewhere that we won't have to worry about people finding us."

"That sounds nice." I agreed. "I'll have to talk to Daddy about it though. I'm not quite sure how he'll feel about it."

"We could wait until you're 18." She suggested.

"That might just work. I don't know school is going to work out now." I replied. "I remember when Jake went there and it was absolute pandemonium. I don't want to be treated differently at school."

"We'll figure all of it out." Mikayla said.

The End

Epilogue

I got out of bed next to Mikayla and went to check on Becky. It had been a year and Mikayla and I decided to adopt Lilly's baby. We both decided that it would be good to take some responsibility. After finding she was dry, I went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Not long after I started, I heard crying. I sighed and went to set the timer.

"I've got her." Mikayla said as she walked into the kitchen holding the baby. "I think she's hungry."

I watched as Mikayla opened her robe and began feed her. I then began watching the food. I was currently on a break and Mikayla was between singles. It was good to be able to have some normalcy in our lives. It raised some headlines when we decided to adopt a such a young age but that got overlooked when Angelina Jolie adopted another baby. I swear those two much be trying to create their own sports team or something.

As for Lilly, she ended up dating Jackson when he moved out of his dorm room because he was feeling homesick. I personally think it was because he wasn't doing well. Oliver continued to date Joannie and the two of them were voted best couple in the yearbook. Dating Oliver really seemed to help Joannie with her anger issues. After I left the house, Daddy decided to release another album. He's currently promoting it.

All and all I have a feeling that I will always and forever love Mikayla.

So that's the end of the story. I originally inteneded for this story to be longer but I think I found a good place to end it. The decision to break Loliver up was always meant to happen with Lilly going to Jackson and Oliver going to Joannie. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
